Prophecy
by Princassy
Summary: Her life has always revolved around one thing, the prophecy. What happens when it's unfulfilled and she finds someone to revolve her life around. Legolas/OC Aragorn/Arwen Eowyn/Faramir
1. Remain Nameless

Remain Nameless

"_I was born in a big gray cloud, screaming out a love song, all the broken chords and unnamed cries, what a place to come from."_

The archer woke up from her light sleep by a beaming sun. Her eyelids fluttered as the light blinded her jade green eyes. She glanced up to the blue sky obscured by the magnificent green tree crowns. The woman lifted herself up to lean against an old tree behind her. She rested her head against the tree trunk, closed her eyes and listened to the old trees talking to each other in the morning light. The smell of water reached her nose and she sighed as the wind wrestled playfully with her ebony black curls. The black haired girl liked the Fangorn forest, it was quiet and the old Ent had accepted her into the forest as one of them. She glanced down at her horse, Sirdal as the young mare laid her head down in her lap. She combed through the horse's silvery mane with her fingers. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes once more.

The sound of a twig breaking from afar startled her and her hand went automatically down towards the dagger in her belt. One of the many weapons she wore daily. She grabbed her belongings from the ground in front of her and sneaked noiselessly towards the sound without disturbing Sirdal. The fact that no other sound had come from the place made her feel uneasy. Few people could walk through the forest quietly. The ones that could were usually skilled or incredibly lucky. Whatever reason, it was nothing she felt like dealing with at the moment. She continued to walk quietly but with a rapid pace towards the now broken twig.

The brunette could soon make out the figure of a man. The woman held a steady grip around her knife as she reached down to pick up a stone. The stone flew through the air fell to the ground southeast of the elf. He turned his eyes quickly to the place. She sneaked up behind him and connected the blade with his neck. "Do not move," she commanded the blonde as she went around looking him in the eyes. His blue eyes pierced into her own as if he could see straight into her soul but the woman ignored it. "Try anything and your death will be merciless," with that she removed the knife from his throat with assurance. "Who are you?" She said as she put her dagger back in her belt but without taking her eyes of the elf. "Legolas of the Woodland Realm, and who are you?" "What are you doing here?" The black haired girl asked the elf ignoring his own question. "I'm headed for Minas Tirith, I am to see King Aragorn," She winced as he pronounced the name together with the title. She eyed him as if to judge if he was good enough to see a king. "You may leave," she turned around heading back to her horse. "I didn't get your name milady," she smiled to herself and turned around. "For the sake of mystery I shall remain nameless."

The sound of birds chirping made its way towards her ear as she rode through the woods of Ents. She was well aware that news did not travel fast in Middle-Earth certainly if you didn't see the people much. But it would not be possible to get her supplies in one the small villages in Rohan without hearing of the return of the king. She knew she needed information and she knew exactly where to find it.

She turned around and galloped through the forest. Sirdal avoided the trees gracefully as she flew through it.

He usually stayed in the south part of the forest; she had no idea why she'd never asked. She searched the forest with her eyes determined to find the Ent.

She spotted the old tree walking along the southwest edge of the forest. Sirdal slowed down as she closed up on the Ent. "Treebeard," the archer breathed as she jumped down from the horse. "Child, you usually stay close to the north edge of the woods, what brings you here?" He asked her as his arm reached down and lifted her up to sit on his shoulder. She leaned against the tree and spoke "I'm just curious Treebeard I met an elf today he said he was to see King Aragorn. What have happened? I talked to you not so long ago, time has passed but I could not imagine the Middle-Earth has changed so much for the better." "Oh child," he chuckled "much has changed for the better. I should have come to find you, the heir of Isildur stepped forward after the ring was destroyed," he said slowly allowing every word to sink in. She realized the meaning of his words and looked up with an intense look in her eye, "I can see her now, I can see my aunt?" She asked the old tree. "I am unsure if she knows you're still alive. I could imagine she does considering she's all knowing." The tree put down the woman and continued walking. She started running towards her horse no longer worried that someone might hear her. She leapt up on the white horse. "We're leaving Fangorn forest Sirdal, we're going to visit aunt." Ariel whispered to her horse that neighed approvingly.

**My "new" first story… I removed my last one because I got tired of it after one chapter. Well this one is about Legolas and another elf. I've already written four chapters but now have a writer's block. She will arrive at Minas Tirith after a stop in Lothlorien that's what I can tell you. Please review, criticize and come with ideas right now I truly do need them.**

**xxx **

**Maya**


	2. Breaking Down

Breaking Down

_Even when I was a child,__I've always known,__there was something to be frightened of._

The Limlight River that flowed through the kingdom of Rohan passed her as she rode north. In her ear a cold breeze whizzed sharply. It was unpleasant but still comforting as she was reminded that she'd left the way too familiar forest behind. The aerodynamics eased for the galloping horse as Ariel leaned forward.

She looked over the uneven landscape of Rohan with small hills covered by green grass that broke off into small streams. Sirdal jumped gracefully over the water towards the land of Lothlórien. Ariel's carbon black cloak fluttered uncontrollably in the wind behind her. She loosed the reins a bit to give the speeding horse room to gallop faster. From afar villages passed as she rode along the River of Anduin.

She spotted the edge of the forest as she past the Field of Celebrant. She suddenly feared of entering the forest as she realized that Galadriel could be angered that she didn't fulfill the prophecy by dying. Her father would not be pleased that she didn't fulfill it either but would be happy she was alive at least. The fear was forced away by the woman as Sirdal slowed down at the edge of the woods. Ariel swung her leg over the horse's croup and landed with a loud thump on the ground, she then started walking into the glorious forest.

A strange combination of excitement and anxiety filled her stomach. She listened to the birds singing high up in the tree crowns as her hand moved up and down Sirdal's neck. A sweet and fresh odor seeped in through her nostrils, soothing her. A fly buzzed annoyingly around Sirdal's mule making her neigh frustratingly.

A noise too diminutive for human ears filled her head, causing her to stop. "You're not as quiet as you think you are," she breathed out to the air in front of her, but soon several archers stepped forward revealing themselves and their arrows that was pointed at her. The leader stepped forward from between two of the others revealing a familiar face, "Naradan" she breathed. One leap later, she was deep in his embrace. He placed his arms around her petite waist, "Welcome home, Ariel of Indis and Princess of Lothlórien."

"It's more beautiful than I remembered," she admitted at the sight of the kingdom, the beautifully lit up staircases, spiraling up the great big trees, the small cottages on the tree branches and the circling platforms. Dust was collected at the tip of her fingers as they drew along the baluster. Her green eyes were intensely focused on the elves below her, so much that she didn't notice they'd stopped until she looked up and saw the sight of a greeting Galadriel and Celeborn. Their faces were grave but loving upon the sight of their great great great great niece. _ Speaking in Sindarin _"Grave consequences will come from the reality that the prophecy was not fulfilled," Galadriel's knowing eyes pierced into Ariel's as she informed her of the atrocious truth. "I apologize, Galadriel. I don't know why I couldn't do it." Ariel could feel her heart rising inside her chest. Being disowned by her ancestor was her biggest nightmare, a dream that had become concrete in several nights of sleep. It was unlikely but … The realization of the absence of Amarthion suddenly stopped her thought. "Where is my father?" She asked swiftly her breathing became uneven as heartbreaking glances appeared on their faces. "No no no no no!" She cried out as her legs gave away and she fell to the ground.

**Hello fellow readers! I am glad that I can say that without wishing it was true! Thank you for following or making this story one of your favorites. It's kind of sad how happy I get when I see one of those emails. I'm sorry this story is a little late cause life got in the way. (Honestly I'm not because that means I actually have a life) Well hear it is… Someone reviewed but sadly I have no freaking idea what you're talking about, sorry. Please come with ideas because I still have a writer's block. (This story is late because I've rewritten it a couple of times.)**

**XOXO Writing girl**


	3. Bird Song

Bird Song

_I opened my mouth to scream and shout and waved my arms and flapped about. But I couldn't scream and I couldn't shout._

Ariel woke up by a bird singing on the window frame. She heaved up with her elbows and rested against the headboard as a light breathing caught her attention. She glanced up to see Galadriel sitting in one of the armchairs across from her. _Speaking in Sindarin _"Let's take a walk dear," Galadriel gestured towards another chair with a golden frame were a light silvery dress hung and walked elegantly out through the white ash door. A graceful land with her feet on the floorboards later and Ariel was out of the king sized bed. She touched the fabric gently with her delicate fingertips. It was soft with roses embroidered with careful precision on it. The dress slipped cautiously over her curl covered head. The dress fitted perfectly around her waist and she snuck out after Galadriel through the door.

Ariel spotted Galadriel heading down one of the glorious staircases. She hurried elegantly after. Galadriel sank down in one of the magnificent, white benches and signaled her to sit down next to her. Ariel dried discreetly a tear that had escaped her eye. "You did not fulfill the prophecy and must make sure of the King's safety in Minas Tirith," with that she walked away, leaving Ariel with a confused mind and heart.

She fastened her silver belt over the jade green tunic and looked over her small collection of throwing stars and knives. She put down one in each of her black boots. Six throwing stars were put in the sleeves of her cream white linen shirt. In her belt several knives found there places. The rest of her throwing stars landed in different concealing in her now light blue cloak with matching pair of dark blue leggings. She smiled to herself as she slung the quiver over her shoulder. She barely noticed Celeborn walking quietly up to her. "Your father's sword should be in your possession," he said making her spin around. She soon noticed the item in his hands soon she smiled for his thoughtfulness. "Thank you Celeborn. I appreciate it," Ariel grasped the sword in her palm and put it in her sheath. She breathed uneven in a try to fight back the forceful tears. Celeborn embraced her in a hug and whispered "tell Legolas, the heir will die before nature fades away, he will understand." quietly in her ear. She forced a grin, jumped up and settled in the saddle. She smiled as she rode in to the sunset.

A fire roamed in the quiet night. Ariel pulled her cloak tighter around her petite body as the chilling wind whizzed around her. She stared empty into the fire. The stars sparkled beautifully in the sky over the thoughtful archer. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead in her palm. For the first time in years she let herself cry, quite tears fell down coloring her night blue leggings. "What am I supposed to do now?" She asked herself as she looked up to the glittering sky. She put out the smoking fire and laid down on the ground, warmly covered by a monsoon blue cloak.


	4. Between two Lungs

Between two lungs

_My running feet could fly. Each breath screaming, we are all too young to die._

The city of Minas Tirith was what laid beautifully in Ariel's field of view. The white magnificent city shone in the morning light. Birds flew just below the mist that covered the mountain tops. Small goose bumps appeared on her pale arms as the cold wind swept by her. She pulled her cloak tighter around her trying to keep the warmth close to her body. A small clicking noise was made by Ariel's tongue and Sirdal was back into full gallop towards the city of kings. She felt the wind in her hair, the smell of nature and the sound of birds chirping. "I've lived my life, now I have to save his." She thought as she rode through the gates of Minas Tirith.

The grass in the courtyard had an intense green color, a great contrast to the white blooming tree. The flowers were in a soft pink color that still had that passionate shade to it. She loved it here. The white city it was beautiful in every single angle. The guards let her in through the gates without even taking her bow or sword. "Terrible security," she mumbled quietly to herself.

The room had huge, black pillars on both sides and in the center of the front wall was a throne. The man in the chair seemed to be tall, incredibly bored with a thin beard and wore a silver crown on his head. There was an empty throne next to him probably his wife's, who seemed to be absent. The men and women in the great hall were too caught up in a heated discussion of decorations for what seemed to be a huge celebration to even notice her existence. She cleared her throat trying to get everyone's attention. When the king looked up to notice the visitor the discussion seemed to stop. Most of them looked surprised some even looked offended but the king and a couple of others seemed relieved that the other's had stopped talking. "I arrive from Lothlórien my king and I come bearing some bad news in this time of celebration I am sad to say." Ariel pronounced the words with grace as she bowed slightly to the king. Aragorn raised an eyebrow but asked the others to clear the room except for two guards at the door, a man and an elf who she recognized to be Legolas. She waited for the door to close to continue. "I was informed by Celeborn after my return home that the war was over and the ring was destroyed about half a year ago. Yet I was slaying orcs just last month." the king frowned at this but seemed anxious to know more, "tell me everything, please." Ariel was happy that they did not seem to doubt her but was very careful with her words as she continued. "I've lived in the Fangorn forest at least a hundred years the Ent let me stay and in return I killed orcs that tried to cut down the trees. I was informed a couple of days ago that the war was over and I realized that I hadn't noticed because the orcs had kept on coming." He began discussing with the two others quietly ignoring her existence again. "I would recommend to start with to not employing men who work with the orcs to work as your guard." They looked up confused and infuriated from the discussion to see Ariel with raised eyebrows and a tilted head. "How dare you come here and accuse one of the king's guards to be working with the enemy." Ariel made an effort to keep herself calm as she said, "The man has been aching to leave since I mentioned the orcs and he is in fact carrying a sword made in Mordor itself." In the corner of her eye she saw the man turn to the door but in a second Ariel had turned around herself and the men in the room witnessed as the guard fell to the ground with a throwing star in his back.

**Hola Konichiwa!**

**You like? Hope so please review... How do you think Legolas and Ariel's relationship should continue? How should I explain the orcs because honestly I have no freaking idea? I do have some Arwen scenes coming up and some might know how I'm going to fit her in with Ariel but everybody else just have to wait a few weeks. I know my chapters are short but I'm working on it ;)**


	5. Breath of Life

Breath of Life

_I wasn't losing my mind__, __it was a chorus so sublime__ b__ut the room was too quiet._

The men's gazes turned back to Ariel who'd slipped out a throwing star from her sleeve and threw it across the room hitting the guard in the middle of the back. The other guard stood as if petrified staring at the body at his feet. Always he'd wanted Greyham to kneel before him, this was not the way he imagined it. The other men in the room seemed unsure how to pursue from what they'd witnessed as a large pool of blood started to form around the fallen citadel guard. The situation was grasped by Aragorn who fortunately snapped back to reality, "Coine, fetch Lady Bloomsfire, get rid of the body and clean up the blood." He ordered the other guard with pained eyes, "and Coine keep it quiet." He looked upon the woman in front of him. To his surprise she knelt beside the guard, reached forward with her hand and closed his wide open eyes. Tears streamed down her cheeks, "I've never liked killing men." She confessed to the three remaining men who stared at her with compassion. With five quick paces that should have been leaps if it wasn't for his height Legolas was at Ariel's side, helping her up from the cold marble floor. _Speaking in elvish _ _"I am truly sorry for the inconvenience milady," _He said as he cupped her chin. Her lips were brought up in a slight smile. _"How did you know?" _Ariel asked as her cheeks were dried with the back of her pale hand. _"It shall remain a mystery." _Legolas smirked at the lady and offered his help with getting up which she gladly accepted. Aragorn cleared his throat loudly to get the pairs attention, two unhappy men met they're gazes. "You know the lady Lord Legolas?" The man next to Aragorn said, it was said as a question but clearly a rhetorical one. Ariel quickly overlooked the quiet situation and decided it was time for her to make her leave, "I should leave. It was nice seeing you in different circumstances, Legolas." Dimples appeared on her cheeks to match the smile on her face as she left.

She leaned against the white stone railing on the balcony that a woman had addressed her to when she'd left the hall. Her cloak was tightly wrapped around her body to keep out the cold wind that swept through the night. Even now in the safety of her room a few daggers lingered in their hiding places. She even slept with a dagger under her pillow. Some called her paranoid but she just wanted to feel a little bit safer for once. A yawn slipped from her mouth and she decided that sleeping could be a smart move when a quiet knock on the door caught her attention. Her bare feet were grateful when she tipped inside to the warmth. Her hand touched the doorknob hesitantly as she heard Legolas quiet voice call her name.

**Eho and sorry! Couldn't update because I was super busy and a bit lazy… Well here it is! Hope you'll like it.**

**Maya**


	6. Bedroom Hymns

Bedroom Hymns

_Sweating out confessions, the undone and the divine cause this is his body, this is his love, such selfish prayers_

"Lord Legolas, how kind of you to visit me," the smile was so big it was almost hard to look at. "Ariel," Legolas eyes burned through her taking away her walls layer through layer. She gestured with her hand for him to step in avoiding talking and admitting defeat. She grinned awkwardly and rested against her nightstand. Legolas eyed her carefully waiting for her to explain. But really, she didn't want to because that would involve lying, she hated lying. A cold and sharp draft helped Ariel with an escape and left to close the door to the small balcony. Her hand laid on the cool doorknob wishing it could lie there forever, no worries, duties or quilt. Her thoughts circled her head fast and furiously not noticing Legolas approaching with a light and uncertain pace. His eyes were fixed on her determined to find out her motives or if she had motives, which he were fairly certain she had. Everyone did. But she didn't seem evil, just certain and noticed things nobody else did. Like the guard, who were teamed up with orcs who no one seemed to know still existed. She was hiding something, of that he was certain.

He gently touched her shoulder, just enough to snap her out of her thoughts back to reality. She quickly spun around to meet his eyes, determined but worried. She wasn't going to reveal her heritage or mission but neither was she going to lie to him it seemed. He wasn't oblivious, he saw through them like glass. "I'm just here to help," good enough she thought, not a lie nor truth. She always liked things you couldn't put in a place, the line was blurry. He seemed to be thinking hard so she sunk down on her bed not minding her manners. Legolas left without a word not pleased with her answer but deciding to see past it, for now.

Her back fell flat on the bed taking in the smell of the room. A discrete scent of lavender traveled through the room, it came from under the sheets she guessed. It was an old trick to put small cotton bags of lavender between the stacks of pillowcases and duvet covers. Her mother used to do it when she was younger. She'd always loved the scent from the new sheets. A single tear trickled down from her eye. A quick wipe from the back of her hand and it was gone, forgotten, never to be spoken of again.

**Hola Konichiwa!  
A little different from what I usually write but I needed a small scene to recognize that Legolas was suspicious and Ariel doesn't like to be weak. Please review, follow or favorite please do all **** for all who's already following or has made this story your favorite. Every time my phone beeps to show a new email with a new follower or favorite just makes my day. You make my day **** just as I said last chapter please come with suggestions on how I should continue the story.**

**Bye bye**

**Maya**


	7. Strangeness and Charm

Strangeness and Charm

_We will never be afraid again and we come for you. We'll be dressed up all in blue __with the ocean in my arms. Kiss your eyes and kiss your palms and when it's time to pray __we'll be dressed up all in grey__._

A blank expression was plastered onto her face as she stared at the ceiling above her bed. She didn't like Legolas suspicion but she couldn't blame him really. It was natural to be suspicious if a woman you met in the woods who'd pointed an arrow at you showed up were you were residing with the king with accusations about guards teaming up with orcs. She just hoped he wouldn't be a problem, she knew enough about Aragorn to know that he wouldn't accept the prophecy to let her sacrifice her life. It was to save Middle Earth but she knew he had a too big heart to accept her death, especially if he knew who she was. She sighed and slipped out of the bed and headed for the door. She needed air and nature, the sweet smell from flowers, the wind playing with her hair and birds singing in the trees. She'd left the woods but not the love for nature. She walked towards the stable to see if they'd taken care of Sirdal alright. A maid had taken her to a room right after she'd finished talking to Aragorn and someone else had taken Sirdal to the stables. She didn't have much to say, the king wanted her to stay and help with the current orc problem. This probably meant they'd just question her more thoroughly.

She made a sharp turn and found herself surrounded with the smell of horses, which mostly consisted of horse crap. But it didn't matter she loved the smell, it'd always calm her somehow. She spotted a blonde woman standing and talking to Sirdal deeper into the stables. "Thanks for taking care of him." The woman spun around and her blonde hair whipped through the air with a damp "swoosh". She had stunning features and long, shiny blonde hair. She seemed surprised to find someone else here, especially at this time Ariel realized since it wasn't even dawn yet. "It was my pleasure." The blonde woman said and the other reached out her hand. "Ariel, I arrived yesterday." The blonde smiled happily with her teeth and accepted her hand. "Éowyn."

**Hi!**

**So extremely sorry for abandoning you it feels like forever since I wrote. Just been caught up with trying to get a writing scholarship and I have a writer's block, not a good combination and I have to write a novel so if you have any idea please send a message I'm in great need. So here I involved Éowyn in the story, like it hate it? Please tell me. Well please review and for you who haven't clicked favorite or follow yet please do!**

**XoXo Maya**


	8. Only if for a Night

Only if for a night

_I heard your voice as clear as day _

_And you told me I should concentrate, _

_It was all so strange_

_And so surreal._

"So it's your horse?" Ariel gave her a light smile as an answer. She'd never been much of a talker since she'd been quite isolated for a few years. It wasn't really that she didn't want to but it didn't come quite as naturally as before. So a soft silence fell over the acquaintances. It was surprisingly comfortable no one really bothering to stress about unavoidable awkwardness that would most often follow. They just stood there patting the graceful horse that was most thankful for the company. Time seemed to just disappear and soon sunbeams were trickling through the air hitting the morning dew in the most magical way.

Footsteps came from behind them as they were turned towards Sirdal. A sweet smell of apples and cyclamen approached, Ariel could recognize that smell from anywhere. The two women spun elegantly around to face the newcomer. "Lady Arwen, how can we assist you?" Éowyn spoke gently towards the woman Ariel hadn't seen in years. She'd missed her old friend dearly the years she'd been gone. Ariel smiled widely towards her but with a strangely grieving look in her eyes. "I'd like to speak with Lady Ariel," Éowyn's eyes drifted between the old friends confused by the situation but nodded and left. Her eyes were kept straight forward fighting to not look back behind her.

"Ariel, you've been gone for quite some time." Ariel stepped back a few steps, her eyes tearing up as she looked at Arwen's pained expression. Her back hit the wooden wall behind her with a soft 'thump' and sank down towards sandy floor of the stable. "I came back to Lothlórien only to hear that you were dead. You have to tell me what happened." Arwen slipped down next to her and embraced her hugging away the tears forming in her eyes. "I'm so sorry but I can't tell you." Ariel glanced up expecting to see a disappointed face on her friend but was met with concerned eyes. "It's the prophecy isn't it?" Ariel slid out of the hug and stood up on her feet. "Don't tell him, please." Arwen nodded and saw the woman grab the soft fabric of her foot length, dark blue dress and walk with a firm pace out of the stable.

Legolas slung the bow over his shoulder and was about to step out the door only to be met with the sight of Ariel dressed in a gown that was fitted to her waist and up. The dress flowed gracefully down to the floor. Golden flowers were sown from the bottom and spread up but becoming sparser until they disappeared by her stomach. Her hand was held up as if she was about to knock but it soon fell back to her side. "I apologize for bothering you but it's quite important my lord." She said glancing up towards the stunning man in front of her. Legolas noticed that her eyes were a bit watery as if she'd been at verge of letting tears slip from her aquamarine blue eyes. He opened the door widely and gestured for her to come in. "What is bothering you?" He smiled gently at her. "Celeborn asked me to give you a message, 'the heir will die before nature fades away'." Legolas suddenly tensed up walking across the room back to the door. "I am truly sorry but I think it would be best for you to go back to your room now, milady." He said as Ariel was astonished by the formal tone he was now using, it was like they were strangers. But not giving away anything by revealing an emotion on her face she gave him a light nod and practically flowed out of the door.

**Hi!**

**Because it took so long to update last time I'm giving you a longer chapter earlier than usual. So enjoy and review.**

**XXX**


	9. Rabbit Heart

Rabbit Heart

_You made a deal, and now it seems you have to offer up, but will it ever be enough. Raise it up, raise it up._

Ariel sunk down to the floor of her room with a 'thump' that was subdued by her palms. _She didn't fancy Legolas, she didn't fancy Legolas, she didn't fancy Legolas. _The line was chanted over and over again by the lady currently burying her face in her hands. She really wanted to know what Celeborn had said meant. It was a strange string of words as usual but Legolas seemed to tense up when he heard it so it obviously affected him, maybe even the king. Ariel pushed herself of the floor and started dabbing her red stained eyes. Making sure the sadness wasn't shown on her face. The handkerchief became damp by tiny insignificant drops of water. A while back nothing could make her emotional, so why now? Never had she been the person to get attached but she'd actually missed talking to someone during the days in the woods. She could talk to the trees but they didn't understand the feelings of a woman.

Later that day she switched to leather pants and a long white shirt as she decided to ride out and practice archery in the woods. It was calming to now that she'd always have a home even if it wasn't very warm or comfortable, it was home with wise advice from ancient trees, the summer breeze in the afternoon, the soft morning dew making her bare feet cold at the break of dawn. It would always be home. She'd never spent long time periods in Lórien only a few months at a time then she'd leave to visit family or Galadriel had an important quest that couldn't be confided in other people. Her parents had died years ago. She lost her father in the battle on the slopes of Mount Doom he'd fought bravely next to Elrond but fell before Sauron had been defeated.

A sharp whistled broke her thoughts and she saw Aragorn approach her from behind bow and arrow slung over his shoulder. "King Aragorn, why am I granted by greatness your company?" Ariel asked the riding king who laughed happily at the comment. "I had to escape the shattering of the maids insisting that I decide what color the napkins shall have at the ball." As the word ball left his mouth Ariel's sleek eyebrow rose in question. "Oh, its Frodo's birthday soon and he will visit from the Shire and grant the city of Minas Tirith with his presence." "It will be a pleasure to meet him." The brunette said suddenly thankful for Galadriel's detailed story about the great ring bearer it would feel a bit awkward if she didn't know the story about one of the greatest men of their time. "Wait, you're not allowed to leave the city, how where you able to leave?" Aragorn spoke voice suddenly turning to a mix of stern and curiosity. Ariel laughed at the statement and answered joyfully. "First of all is your security disastrous and even if it was as exceptional as it should be it wouldn't have been able to keep me in. I've learned a thing or two about sneaking and climbing in my years." At the end she gave him a slight wink a galloped away inclining a friendly race.

**I've got a lot of tests so I'm blaming school on the lateness of this chapter. But here it is just a little conversation between Aragorn and Ariel and I through in the status of her parents. Sadly their dead but the history of them and her family tree will come with a surprise twist.**

**Lots of Love M.R**


End file.
